The Beast Within
by anbour
Summary: They are using their power to plunder and destroy. She is only a villager who dreams of something more. Kagome must make difficult decisions to become who she needs to be. Will she see who lies under the beast?
1. To Run?

A/N: This is my first story on this new account and I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters and original story.

—

As the wagon rolled down the path, he knew this could be the end of them.

His brother said this would be their saving grace after losing so much.

He knew that they had experienced loss, but he questioned if they deserved to be saved.

They had lost their power and father, but had only lost both after waging war on innocents.

It was never enough for them.

His brother had always said they were strong enough to take everything they wanted.

He wasn't sure if what his brother wanted was the same as what he wanted.

The wagon rolled to a stop in front of a long drive leading up to a large dark home.

A woman was standing there as if she knew they were coming.

They climbed out of the wagon and stood facing her.

She only smiled at them standing with her hands pushed into her sleeves.

Although she smiled he couldn't help but feel unnerved.

She was pale as snow with hair black as night.

She wore the robes of a priestess but her smile was not one of warmth.

She seemed to be snickering as though what he feared was true.

His brother stepped out and she briefly bowed her head, "Lord Sesshomaru" she greeted.

His brother, tall and fierce, was not one for pleasantries.

"We are here for the magic necessary to change our current situation. Are you the priestess we seek?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Indeed. I know what has brought you here and why. I know a great many things about you. The question is, what are you willing to give up for such power?"

"There can be no cost too great for our power to return". Sesshomaru would sacrifice anything for that inkling of demonic energy to return.

"Then come inside where we can begin the necessary preparations" she smirked.

They followed the priestess inside as she finally introduced herself. "I am the Lady Kikyo and welcome to your salvation."

Inuyasha felt a wave of heat and then nothing. He was nothing.

—

Kagome ran back toward her home.

She had been in the forest collecting wood for the fire as the chill set in.

She had to make it home before dark or she would face dire consequences.

Freezing would be the least of her worries.

They had been in this village their whole lives and had heard the stories.

This forest was once enchanted and the village once a safe and beautiful place.

The forest contained a magic so pure that none feared it.

The forest provided for the village and the people worshipped the magic of the forest.

No one believed the stories anymore.

Not when they lived so close and could see the darkness that came from the forest.

They could hear the beasts prowling at night.

They knew the freezing snow came from the forest, not the sky as some said it should.

Kagome wanted to believe that one day the pure magic of the forest would return.

She had to help her family until then and her job was to collect the firewood.

She would do as she was told. She was only 19 and no man had tried to claim her save one.

She was thankful for that but desired a freedom she would never have.

She sometimes dreamt of being lost in the forest only to find light and peace there.

She could speak her mind and not fear what came at night.

She sometimes dreamt of being free of this village, where people treated each other so unkindly and the only option was suffering.

Her family seemed content to stay here forever but she felt like she was drowning.

She had been chased by a man of the village once before who was kind but only wanted a wife for childbearing. She had dismissed Hojo quickly when he tried to persuade her to marry him.

She could not dream of living in this village the rest of her life with such a sweet and boring man.

She dreamt of a strong and adventurous man sometimes, who would take her away from here and show her what lay beyond the village.

She dreamt she was special and could escape her destiny here.

She would marry this adventurous man and be truly happy.

These were only dreams and she soon dismissed them.

Their land was ruled by a Queen but no one knew anything of her. None knew her name or her face.

Kagome had learned long ago it was best not to question these things.

But something always seemed to be telling her to run, fight, scream. She was so different from those around her that she had to quiet herself to keep shame from her family.

Kagome threw her coat tighter around her as she saw their house ahead.

A small brown hovel with barely more than a flap for a door. Her mother, grandfather, and brother slept on the floor in the back room, while the front of the home served as the kitchen and main space.

She sprinted inside as dusk fell.

She settled inside to find her mother making a stew.

Her mother was quiet but always smiling. Kagome never knew the source of her joy.

Starvation, freezing, and poverty never seemed to make anyone so happy.

Her brother and grandfather sat by their fireplace poking at some old wood as Kagome added some of the new logs.

They started to work immediately before eating their dinner.

Silence enveloped their home much as any night and they all went to sleep with little more than potato water in their bellies.

—

Kagome heard screaming.

She jumped from her blanket to see her mother awake at the same time.

They heard guttural growls as more people screamed.

The screams of pain and fear.

Her mother began to huddle them in the back room.

She whispered "I never thought they would come."

Grandfather looked up and nodded with a tear in his eye. "We have heard of these creatures and will hide as best we can".

They remained silent as screams surrounded their home.

Kagome looked up, "what creatures?"

A crash sounded as their front door was destroyed.

Kagome was drawn to the chaos in a way she could never explain.

She ran to the front of the house and her mother chased after her.

A man, no beast, was standing there and smiled when he saw Kagome.

His horrific red eyes taking her in and a snarl coming from his mouth.

He jumped on top of her knocking her to the ground.

Her mother tried to swing at him but he shoved her back and she fell, unsure of how to help her daughter.

Kagome looked up into the face of her attacker.

He was a man, but no sense of one remained.

His eyes were red as blood and he had streaks across his cheeks with sharp fangs in his mouth. His claws pinned her wrists down on either side of her head as he straddled her.

He did not speak or show any sign of understanding when Kagome's mother begged him to leave.

Kagome took a deep breath as she prepared herself to die.

All those years of something telling her to run, fight, and scream seemed to well up inside of her and become stuck.

She could not force those actions out. She did not know how to fight and doubted running or screaming would do any good.

She still held that breath as she stared into the face of her attacker.

Tears escaped her eyes as she turned her face away from his.

She could not bear for his to be the last she saw.

She turned and her tears caught on his wrist, bloody and coursing with heat.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see his face shocked.

Lost? Afraid? What emotion crossed him just then?

His blood red eyes seemed to become cloudy as if the blood was diluted with some other color. His claws relaxed on her wrists.

His face seemed so full of emotion then that she could not stop herself from trying to hit him with her now free hand.

He caught her hand easily and placed it to his forehead.

He leaned into her hand then.

She could hear her heart in her ears then, blood pounding, reminding her of her reaction to do something. This was not what she had envisioned.

Her hand felt so hot against his skin as if his heat passed to her. She was absorbing all his fire and hatred.

Just then she could swear her hand caught fire with the light like a morning sun.

Not the fire of their pathetic fireplace but that of a new day.

His eyes cleared just then as she saw them turn gold, just like her hand.

"Wh-, I" and just when she thought this man would speak he fled from their home.

Her mother came to her then and knelt crying beside her.

"I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder."

"Mother, what happened? Why did he run?"

Her mother shook her head, "perhaps he heard others, I do not care right now, you are safe!"

Kagome cared. Why had he changed before her eyes?

"But mother that glowing.."

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed inward as she looked at Kagome. "I saw nothing glowing."

"My hand!" She knew what she had seen.

Her mother only shook her head, holding Kagome tight.

Kagome suddenly felt that urge to run, fight, or scream. And now she knew what she had to do.

She stood up and ran from her home, out into the village, where it was deserted save for fire and livestock, and ran straight into the woods to follow the tracks that led from her home there.

She must abandon her family to find what truly lay beyond her isolated world.

She would follow this inner voice straight to this man or beast. She had to know more.

—

A/N: I have been thinking of this story for awhile now and hope this is a good start to it. I made some changes as I wrote it and the style may change as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!


	2. Cursed

Chapter 2

A/N: I had some decisions to make about how long I really wanted this story to be which would decide how far this chapter went. I'm not writing a novel here so I just wrote what I felt should naturally take place.

—

Kagome was at the first line of trees entering the forest. She had left with the clothes on her back and her small bag of necessities for when she collected wood. Dried meat, water, and a coat.

She could not believe she had run away from her home and family.

Her mother had let her.

Something about him had pushed her that last step she needed to run.

She still remembered his long white hair, golden eyes, and demon dog ears.

She was drawn to him in some odd way.

She had never paid much attention to men in her village.

This didn't feel like that anyways.

He had not even truly spoken but those few syllables he uttered had entranced her.

When he ran from her home she felt like it was an invitation.

She knew she should feel safe and relieved that he was gone but she couldn't fake those feelings.

She had to follow him and know why she had these feelings in the first place.

She was now within the forest. She could still glimpse her village between trees but did not want to look back.

Her dreams and instincts had brought her out here.

She could still see his tracks and started walking faster.

It was still a couple hours before dawn and she needed something or someone to help her stay safe.

A small flash of red caught her eye from somewhere above and in front of her. She didn't feel alone.

She slowed her pace and still felt that presence with her.

She stopped at a large tree as she dared a glance up at that presence.

She could see his golden eyes from here. He was staring at her. It wasn't entirely pleasant but he wasn't the beast he had been before.

She kept his eye contact. He started coming down toward her and she held her ground.

He was only a few feet above her now.

"Why are you following me?!" He suddenly growled.

"YOU attacked me and have the nerve to ask why I followed you!"

She took a deep breath. _Why was she antagonizing him?_ Kagome knew she should be more careful.

He was still just staring at her.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be following me!"

Kagome tried to keep calm. "You changed back there. What happened?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything of how I got there or why."

Kagome let out a sigh. Maybe he wasn't one that could give her answers.

He jumped down beside her and came very close but avoided touching her.

"Are you a priestess?"

"A what?" Kagome had heard the word before but her village didn't believe in those things. She wasn't even sure what a priestess did.

"What powers do you possess?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't have any powers. I just followed you to get out of my village and didn't want to go into the forest alone."

Kagome tried to convince herself that this was planned. He was someone who could protect her from other demons in the forest.

"Hmph. In case you didn't realize it I'm a demon." He crosses his arms and looked away from her. She needed to get away from him. He didn't know how long he would be himself.

"Yes but you didn't hurt me when you could have. What's your name?" She whispered.

He let out a long sigh as he contemplated the harm of knowing his name. She would run off soon enough.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm Kagome. Where are we headed?"

He looked back at her then. _What is wrong with this girl?_

"I'm headed back to my home just like you should be doing."

"I can't. There's something I need to do out here that I can't do at home."

He began walking away from her and she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

She gasped. Her hand glowed gold against him again. He felt it this time.

It wasn't burning it was warm and comforting. He turned to look at her but didn't move her hand from him.

She pulled her hand away and took a step back. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It seems you do have something to do out here."

Inuyasha knew then that he was supposed to find her. He only remembered one thing before tonight and that was the face of Kikyo before this curse began. She laughed and he knew the price would be too great. His loss of memories and waking to find himself a full demon attacking this girl was proof of that.

He couldn't stop Kikyo but this girl's magic could. He just needed to find his brother now.

"You can follow me back to my home now. We need to find my brother."

Kagome couldn't understand what was going on. She did that. She had glowed when she touched him and it affected him somehow.

"Your brother was in my village. He was attacking it like you but I don't know where he went."

 _If he's still in his demonic state and doesn't know what's happening who knows if he will return home._

Inuyasha would have to follow his scent in the forest. He had returned to the forest but who knows where he was headed. He didn't know where they went all this time.

Inuyasha started walking deeper into the forest following that scent.

Kagome hesitated behind him.

 _I have to follow him. But his brother may not be so kind. I can't turn back now. I do have a power._

"Why…the glowing. Do you know what that is?" She needed something.

"It's pure power. You can purify demonic energy or evil. That's what happens when you touch me."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not me. But it will hurt others possibly. We will find out when you meet my brother."

Inuyasha needed her to be ready. He had to free his brother. Or did he?

 _He sought out Kikyo. He was the one who craved more power and traded them for it. Did his brother gain all the power while Inuyasha was cursed? He had to find him to know for sure._

"Inuyasha. Can you protect me out here?"

He turned back around to look her in the face. She looked so innocent. She wanted to trust him.

 _I can't remember anyone looking at me this way._ Inuyashatook a good look at her.

She was a little thin but still had the curves of a woman. They were hidden under her thick tan pants and long sleeved white shirt. Her hair was dark but not quite black. She had such sweet and innocent brown eyes.

Kagome was startled that he looked at her so intently. He wore a thick red robe but was barefoot. She found herself staring at those ears. They made her want to smile but she hid it. Now was not the time.

"I'll keep you safe as much as I can. I'll have to rest soon. I don't think I have in a long time."

He didn't want to admit that he needed sleep but who knows how much rest he got as a crazed demon.

"Okay. I guess we could setup a camp somewhere."

Kagome started looking ahead for a good spot. Inuyasha followed close to her.

They walked for another hour before they found a spot covered by trees but with a small clearing under a large one.

Kagome got out her coat to lay on, wishing she had thought ahead and brought her bedroll.

Inuyasha sat against the large tree and leaned back. He was about to close his eyes until he spotted her curled up on her coat a few feet away. He got up and sat beside her.

To guard her or warm her he wasn't sure. He couldn't explain his desire to be closer to her.

His sat facing away from her with his arms crossed and then felt her back against him.

She had moved against him silently. He felt that warmth pulsing through him again. It comforted him in a way he had not felt before. He closed his eyes and dozed off to the sound of her even breathing.

—

He heard it before he opened his eyes. A faint rustling and heavy steps.

He stood up "Kagome, something is coming."

She jerked awake then and stood slightly behind him.

A slim demon with several tentacle like arms approached them and then jumped up into the trees above them.

One of its tentacles struck out aiming for Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped out the way.

He placed her down and jumped up into the trees after the demon. She couldn't see in the dark but could hear tearing sounds and a scream.

Inuyasha jumped back down in front of her. "The demon is dead."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Inuyasha! You saved me!"

She glowed a little where she held him but willed it back to herself. She could sense it now inside of her and could push it out or pull it back inside. She would practice. She could control this part of herself.

Inuyasha would not put his arms around her. The last time they had been so close he had woken on top of her about to hurt her. How could she come so close to him now?

He pulled away from her and sat on the ground to return to sleep. She blushed a little at her forwardness.

She went to lay back on her coat but he stopped her while she was kneeling. He held her arm.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He whispered.

"I see you. You haven't tried to hurt me since before…" she trailed off.

Inuyasha nodded slightly. She smiled at him then and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

He didn't move out of shock or fear of being so close to her, he wasn't sure which.

She pulled away and sat kneeling beside him, looking into his eyes.

She started to blush again. She could feel her cheeks warm. She should lay down and never talk about this. Instead, Inuyasha put a hand to her neck and pulled her close as he kissed her on the lips.

In the village she had never imagined anyone this way. She couldn't picture herself kissing any of them. He was so different. He was unpredictable but safe at the same time.

His kiss was gentle. He moved his mouth against hers and she felt such heat throughout her body.

He pulled away and looked into her face for any sign of distress or anger. She only blushed more deeply.

"Goodnight, Kagome. I'll protect you while you sleep."

She nodded and couldn't stop smiling as she laid back down.

Inuyasha laid beside her then. He didn't touch her but she could feel his body heat and his warm breath on her neck. She wanted more but didn't dare voice her desires.

 _I have left my home, went into the forest, and kissed a man in the same day._

She couldn't bring herself to regret any of those things though.

She fell asleep thinking of him as she did.

—

He awoke when he felt the sun come up. He had moved very close to her last night and was now laying completely against her.

He wanted her last night but he wouldn't push his luck.

He sat back up looking around them. There hadn't been any more trouble. She was still asleep as he looked back.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently roused her.

"Kagome? It's time we should get moving."

Kagome woke up and his eyes were the first thing she saw.

 _Last night was real._

She started getting up to get her bag and pick up her coat.

"Inuyasha. Maybe I shouldn't ask but what happened before you came to my village?"

"You need to know. I was cursed. My brother and I. We were cursed by a priestess after we made a bargain with her. These are our woods but they aren't the same as I remember. They weren't dark and ominous before. I am supposed to protect them but I made a mistake."

Kagome was standing and walked over to that large tree. She placed a hand on it looking up. Her hand began to glow again. What was once a dark near dead tree changed into a tree of spring with bright green leaves and full branches.

Kagome staggered away from the tree. Had she done that again?

"Your power of purification. You revived the tree." Inuyasha shook his head. She could do this. He would have to protect her until then.

"I have never done anything like this before. Why do I have this power?"

"Who knows. But you have to stay out here until everything is fixed. Let's get going so we can find my brother."

Kagome followed Inuyasha further into the woods.

They walked for several hours before Inuyasha could sense something.

Sesshomaru burst from ahead of them. Snarling and as animalistic as ever. He charged for Kagome. Inuyasha made to stop him but he came close enough to snap at Kagome's face.

That same impulse to run, scream, fight clawed its way up to the surface. She grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm then. Her hand glowed with that purifying light.

She did not remove it. His snarling grew quieter but his eyes did not appear clear. Inuyasha held him as he continued to writhe under his grip. He finally became still and she held his gaze.

He tried to stand and he looked at Inuyasha.

"That evil witch!" Sesshomaru screamed.

He looked to Kagome and narrowed his eyes.

"Why is she here Inuyasha?"

"She has the power of purification, Sesshomaru. Maybe she can help us!"

"How long have we been like this?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to find that out.

Sesshomaru looked again to Kagome. "Who rules this forest?"

"A Queen. I do not know her name. We are only told she rules and don't question anything beyond that."

"How long has she ruled?" Sesshomaru growled.

"My mother is 41 years old. The Queen has ruled as long as that at least. My grandfather has told tales of this forest being good and powerful but no one believes him."

"His stories are true. Now to know that witch has stolen our lands for so many years. There is a way. Our father told stories of a cursed land being cleansed when a great sacrifice is made. We only need to find that sacrifice." Sesshomaru stood straight and serious. No emotion crossed his face.

Kagome shivered. What kind of sacrifice could save this whole forest? She had no idea how far this queen ruled.

"Kikyo must rule from our home. It is the center of the forest and since she has taken everything else from us, I would assume she has taken that as well." Sesshomaru looked away as if he could see that house and that priestess he was after.

"Then let's head that way and deal with her now."Inuyasha said.

They all walked soundlessly together.

 _That girl will be our sacrifice. Her power of purification will be sacrificed and return the forest to our control._ Sesshomarulooked back at her again. He would do anything to get their power back.

 _I have to protect her. She is the key to saving our forest and maybe my soul. I'll do whatever it takes to make up for all the mistakes we have made._ Inuyasha felt his fate tied to hers now.

Inuyasha reached out and took her hand as they walked. He couldn't let her out of his sight now.

Kagome looked down at her hand glowing so faintly.

She would follow him. That voice that told her to run, scream, or fight was more precise now.

Run into this forest, fight this curse, and scream her instincts.

This was why she had these dreams at home and why she went into the forest.

Her mother had let her go and not gone after her. That was fine because she had found her place here. She didn't belong in that village.


	3. Really Know Me

A/N: I got stuck on this chapter. I couldn't decide if this should happen now or later plus a rude anonymous review that I deleted. If you saw it don't worry it hasn't spoiled anything because that part of my story is already mostly written and doesn't go that way. I will keep working on this story and love the other reviews and followers I've received so far.

Warning! This chapter contains adult material/situations. You have been warned.

Chapter 3: Really Know Me

Kagome now walked with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

They were heading toward the center of the forest where their home was.

"Sesshomaru what else do you know about Kikyo and her curse?" Kagome tried to look into his eyes but he mostly ignored her usually.

"There is no need to worry about Kikyo. Once we perform the sacrifice she will be destroyed." He never looked at her or slowed his pace.

"So do you know what the sacrifice is then?" She took a few quicker steps to catch up with him.

Inuyasha followed Kagome as she went.

"Yes. It is great power. A force of power must be sacrificed to restore the forest."

"Someone has to die?!" Kagome reached for his arm to stop him but he turned and glared at her instead.

"Yes. All magic is tied to something." He started back his brisk pace until he began running.

Kagome tried to keep up with Inuyasha right behind her but she would never be as fast as them.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and bent down beside her motioning for her to get on his back.

She climbed on and wrapped her arms around his neck with her knees hugging around his waist.

Kagome could feel heat in her cheeks as she blushed. She willed her purifying power into her body.

Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's hair. She inhaled his scent. That woodsy wild scent mixed with a sweet citrus smell. It was a huge comfort to her. She relaxed against him.

Inuyasha began running trying to ignore the feeling of his hands holding her thighs tight around him.

He could feel her taking deep breaths against him. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest pressed hard against his back. He had to will himself to focus on running and not her body.

He had never met anyone like her. She was not afraid of him and he had kissed her but she didn't seem to mind.

Now he only had to stop Kikyo and then he could return to his old life, whatever that might mean now. Sesshomaru seemed to have the sacrifice planned. He always had a plan and Inuyasha was used to following it.

 _I need someone to bind that girl's magic to the forest so it can absorb her._

"I will run ahead and find the one who can perform the sacrificial magic." Sesshomaru said. He increased his speed and vanished ahead.

Inuyasha took that to mean wait here. They were only another day from their home and then they would face Kikyo. Inuyasha came to a stop and bent to let Kagome down.

She slid off his back and stood looking at their surroundings.

 _I guess we are meant to stay here and wait for Sesshomaru._ Kagome sat down against a tree.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

"Hmm?" He was staring where Sesshomaru had run off, trying to figure out where he was going. Now he turned to look at Kagome.

"We have been traveling a few days now. Is there anywhere to clean? That is.." Kagome blushed. She normally used a bucket of water at home while her grandfather and brother were out somewhere so she could have some privacy.

"Keh. If you mean to bathe then yes. There's a hot spring nearby I can show you." InuYasha reached out his hand to help Kagome stand.

 _Is he coming with me? I meant for privacy!_ She grabbed his hand regardless and stood to follow him.

They walked only a short time before Inuyasha pointed behind a line of trees toward the sound of running water and the smell of a spring. Kagome had never come out so far to see one.

 _This is beautiful. This is what I imagined it would be like out here._

She walked to the edge of the water before she turned to look at Inuyasha. He stood at the tree line like he was waiting for something.

 _He can't stay. No man has ever seen me naked. Maybe this is normal for a demon. Am I supposed to tell him to leave or close his eyes or something? Maybe I want him to stay._

 _She is so beautiful. I could leave and protect her behind the trees but she hasn't told me to yet._

Inuyasha took a few steps closer to Kagome. "What are you waiting for?" He reached up to brush his hand along her cheek.

She closed her eyes and could feel the warmth enter her cheeks.

 _He does want to stay. I don't know what I'm doing. I want him. He's so handsome and sweet and he's protected me out here. I feel safe with him. Am I supposed to blurt this out?_

"I just…" Kagome took a deep breath. What was she trying to say?

"Kagome I can go if you want." Inuyasha only moved closer holding her face in his hand now.

She placed her hand on top of his and closed the distance between them. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out how to say how she felt. It felt right out here in a way she had never felt at home.

Inuyasha put his other hand on her waist and pulled her against him as he pressed his lips against hers.

He waited a heartbeat to see her response. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Kagome parted her lips and moved her tongue on his lips. He immediately responded with his tongue as they explored each other's mouths.

Kagome moved one hand up to Inuyasha's ears. She could feel him stiffen and then a deep satisfied growl escaped his mouth. She rubbed one ear and then the other feeling how soft and unique they were.

Inuyasha moved a hand from her waist to her ass and pulled her against him. She rubbed her body against him in response.

He started trailing kisses down her neck, sucking on the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder.

He could hear her taking gasping breaths but never moving away from him as he pushed them further away from those simple kisses.

He took off his haori and threw it to the ground. He looked up to her eyes then and swallowed hard.

 _Does she want to keep going?_

 _Why did he stop undressing?_

She looked him in the eyes and could see his hesitation. He was looking at her like a puppy in trouble. She realized she hadn't said anything to reassure him.

"Inuyasha, we can keep going. I want you to keep going." Kagome had never been so bold in her life. She had to be so quiet and meek in the village. Out here with Inuyasha, she could be herself.

"Kagome, are you sure you aren't afraid of me?"

"I have never felt so safe." She pulled at his kosode and took it off his chest. Now she could appreciate every muscle of his torso.

 _He is beautiful. I have never felt so in control and… happy._

 _She's too incredible. And she actually wants me._

Kagome placed her hands on his bare chest and ran her hands up and down before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He placed his hands against the ties of her kimono and pulled them away slowly.

Her kimono fell away leaving only her undergarment. A thin slip of material hanging to her mid thigh.

Kagome blushed but did not move away from his touch. He pulled away the straps holding that slip up and slid it down over her body. He trailed kisses down her body as he went.

He dropped a hand down to her breasts and massaged one then the other as he kissed along her collarbone.

Kagome pressed her breasts against him as hard as she could and then wrapped a leg around his waist.

He moved his other hand down to his pants and pulled them down, stepping away from her only a moment.

Kagome looked down at his swollen member then. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. This was really happening.

She wrapped a leg around his waist again and Inuyasha groaned as he felt her wet against his member.

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her from the ground so she could wrap both legs around him.

He carried her into the water then and pressed her against the bank leaving her top half exposed to the air. He licked his way from her neck to her breasts. Now able to appreciate her full naked body in front of him.

He sucked on one breast while massaging the other. She moaned in response and bucked her hips toward him.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He would make this the best night of her life.

He nipped at her breasts once and she moaned his name so deep he knew she wanted more of it.

He sucked at her breast, running his tongue in circles around her nipples and then would bite and lick the hurt away.

Kagome felt so entranced and bold she slid a hand down to his member and stroked it gently at first. Until he scraped his teeth against her nipple again. She rubbed her thumb over the tip and then stroked up and down quickly. Hoping to give him the pleasure he was giving her.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her attentions, and placed his other hand on her waist pushing her further out of the water until she laid on her back.

Her legs fell over his shoulders as he placed his head between her thighs.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly as he smelled her arousal.

He placed his tongue against her and licked once. She shivered and groaned.

He put his face against her then and pushed his tongue inside and out rubbing her sensitive clitoris with his thumb. He continued darting his tongue in and out and then withdrew it and licked her upward to that sensitive spot.

He moved one hand against her thigh and the other to her breasts as he continued to lick her and rub her.

Kagome shoved her hands into his hair and pulled his face closer. She wrapped her legs tight around him and arched her back into his hands and his tongue.

"Inuyasha!" She moaned and then felt her first full climax.

She screamed his name and he sighed knowing how much more he could do for her. He could tell this was her first time. He moved his hand from her thigh and inserted a finger into her as she was climaxing.

She started grinding against that finger and he inserted another moving inside of her.

Once her breathing seemed to slow she lifted her head from the ground to look at him.

She had a mischievous smile on her face and it drove InuYasha crazy.

He smiled back at her and removed his fingers to pull her back into the water with him. Only her breasts and above were exposed to the air now as he positioned himself over her.

"Inuyasha don't hold back." She smirked at him as he slowly inserted himself into her.

He moaned when he was to the hilt. He started grinding and moving against her.

Kagome pulled her legs up to wrap around him and arched her back into him. She put her hands on his ears and ran her fingers along their tips. He went into her deeper as she did.

When she got more comfortable she pushed herself up her hands on the bank of the spring and started pushing herself against him. Their faces were so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"You're full of surprises." He whispered in her ear.

He held her around her waist and she continued to move her torso closer to his until her breasts were pressed against his chest and he was on his knees in the shallow of the water. She sat in his lap now, pushing her breasts against him and bouncing up and down.

Kagome ran her nails down his back and dug into him with her increasing pleasure.

He bent his head down and began sucking on her breasts again while still pushed deep into her.

"Inuyasha, it's happening again." She moaned.

He bit her nipple again and she pushed her hips deep against him and started to grind them on him as she moaned his name.

He grabbed her ass again and could feel his member pulse inside her as they both climaxed together.

They say that way for a few minutes catching their breath.

"I guess we could actually bathe now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome blushed and nodded. She pulled herself off of him and was surprised when he started getting handfuls of water and pouring them over her body.

He rubbed the hot water into her muscles and down her abdomen. When he finished his sensual rub down, she did the same for him.

Neither one spoke and they only smiled at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

When they finished Inuyasha lifted Kagome from the water with one hand behind her knees and the other around her shoulders. He helped her stand and then put on his pants.

She put the slip on and draped the kimono over her shoulders to dry a little.

Inuyasha laid his kosode on the ground and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back with firewood in a minute. Just sit here."

He collected some and came back not long after to start a smile fire. He sat behind her and pulled her back against his chest. They watched the fire as it cooked the fish he caught and ate quietly.

"Kagome, you didn't tell me tonight was your first."

Kagome stiffened against him. She didn't realize he would notice or bring it up.

"Well, yes it was. There are men in my village but I've never been close with one."

Inuyasha nodded. Somehow she had picked him over a human in her village.

"Are you…happy?" He dared to ask her.

"I am. I've never felt so alive in my village. I thought I would be stuck there and live this boring life. I'm glad you came that night."

"And what will people say when you return? Your family?"

"I don't know that I will. My mother has never worried about me like she does my brother. She saw me run away and didn't come after me or try to protect me when you first came into our house. I'm not sure why but she doesn't seem to look after me the same way. I would rather be out here. I've dreamt about this forest as long as I can remember. Despite the stories I wanted to see what was out here and I'm so happy I did." She leaned against him and sighed content.

"I'm happy you came too." He said into her neck. He placed a small kiss there.

He laid down on his kosode and pulled her down with him. He draped his haori over them as she nuzzled into his chest. Her back to the fire and him holding her so close would keep her warm through the cold night.

He heard her breathing change into the deep sounds of sleep.

"Kagome, I love you." He knew it to be true. She was strong, smart, sweet, and brave. He never imagined he could deserve this. He had never felt so at peace before. He fell asleep holding her tight.

Kagome was not asleep. She just didn't reply as the tears welled up. She had found this place where she was powerful and wanted and now to know that he loved her. This was where she belonged. If he would let her stay, she would never go back to her village again. She didn't know what being with a demon meant but she would stick around to find out.

A/N: tried to get this really good before I put it out there. I know what the next chapter will entail so I will try to get it out soon but be patient. Thanks for all the followers!


	4. The Beginning

The Beast Within: Chapter 4

A/N: it was a bit of a writing slump but here it is!

The Beginning

Kagome could hear his breathing and feel it against her back.

Their little fire had died down sometime during the night but she had stayed warm.

She smiled thinking of their night together. He had been considerate and comforting but still gave her a rush of emotions she never could have imagined.

She was so drawn to him and then he had said he loved her when he thought she couldn't hear him.

 _I should have told him._ Now it would be too awkward to bring up again. She wasn't brave enough for that.

Even if she told him she had no idea what to expect. Last night she only thought about staying with him but now she questioned what their life could be.

In her village a man and woman would marry and have children. She wasn't sure if they would have children or even marry.

Would she just stay and be his companion? She didn't even know what his life here was like. How long would he live compared to her.

 _I'm getting carried away. He said he loved me but maybe he doesn't want any type of life together. Maybe he got carried away last night and wouldn't have said that._

Inuyasha's arm was still around her waist but she needed to get up for water and to walk around.

She pulled at his arm gently trying not to wake him.

"Where are you going?" She jumped at hearing his voice suddenly.

He chuckled at her. "I just need some water."

He moved his arm and she stood slowly, feeling every muscle in her body.

She had never put her kimono back on fully. She shivered in the cold morning as she walked toward the spring and bent down for water.

Inuyasha had propped his head up and was watching her walk. Everything about her was beautiful and sweet. He could tell she walked stiffly though.

"You okay? You look like you're in pain." He furrowed his eyebrows and got up to watch her more carefully.

"Umm. Yes. Just a little sore I guess." She was facing the water lifting sips into her mouth so at least he couldn't see how much she was blushing.

Inuyasha knelt down next to her. She struggled to not make eye contact. She had never felt so embarrassed before.

 _He has seen me naked and I'm embarrassed about this? I should be embarrassed about sounds I made or what I said last night during… I can't even think about it!_

Inuyasha put his hand on her chin and turned her to face him.

He laughed at her. "I think this is the best part. Seeing you so worked up now. Last night you didn't seem so shy."

Kagome dared to look into his eyes. Her face was on fire she felt so uncomfortable.

He kissed her softly then with more passion. He stopped kissing her but his lips were still so close to hers she could feel them moving when he spoke.

"Maybe you'll get used to it eventually but honestly I hope you are like this every morning."

He stood up and walked back to get his clothes. Kagome was still in the same spot frozen with so many thoughts and emotions.

 _Every morning? Did he mean what he said last night then? We still don't have a future. This all happened because we were alone and had a night away from reality._

She splashed some cool water on her face and went back for her kimono.

He watched her and smirked while she tied it back into place then did the same with her hair.

 _Now we just have to face Kikyo. Then I'll tell Kagome how I feel and she can stay with me. If she would want to. If she went back to that village it would kill me. I can't go there and be with her. They would never accept a demon and a human together._

They made eye contact then caught in their own thoughts of each other. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. She saw only passion and maybe something more. But she couldn't let herself believe he could love her.

They walked in silence back to the path where they left Sesshomaru. He would be back by now and looking for them.

They could see the trees thinning as they caught sight of Sesshomaru and an old woman. She was short and heavyset wearing the robes of a priestess. She had a patch over one eye and her face was worn with years of battles. But she looked friendly nonetheless.

"Aye. This is the girl you have found me for. I already know her and cannot do what you ask for her power is greater than mine."

Kagome looked at the old woman, trying to remember that face but she couldn't.

"I don't think I know you." Kagome took a few steps closer.

"Yes but I know you. I was the one to deliver you into this world and knew right away what you were."

"Can it still be done, Lady Kaede?" Sesshomaru cut their conversation short.

"It cannot be done because it is not her purpose."

"Sesshomaru what are you trying to do?" Inuyasha was starting to see one of his brother's old plans. He would do anything for more power. Inuyasha could see his selfish ways now.

"This girl could be sacrificed and save our power. You must have realized that by now."

Inuyasha growled. He had never outwardly questioned his brother but he saw Sesshomaru willing to hurt anyone to get what he wanted.

"You will not touch her!" Inuyasha jumped at his brother and went to punch him in the face but Sesshomaru dodged him.

Inuyasha kept going after him and they disappeared into the deep woods before Kagome could process any of it or stop Inuyasha.

Lady Kaede sighed and looked intently at Kagome.

"I am glad they have gone because there is much to tell you."

"Am I a sacrifice?" Kagome could feel tears in her eyes. She had finally felt at home here.

"Sacrifices must be given voluntarily to work. This is why Kikyo's binding power is so strong. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave themselves to her of their own free will. Your power is the mirror image of hers. She can create hatred and struggle and despair. You have the power to purify all of those things. You can destroy her spell and restore the forest and the brothers to their natural state. You would do so of your own free will if you desired. That amount of power has to be connected to something. For the forest and brothers to live there needs to be an anchor as well as a sacrifice. Kikyo sacrificed the power of the forest and the lives of those who live around it to sustain herself. That is why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hunted the villages. They needed more for her always. I do not posses the power to stop her. I have always known that you do. When I delivered you into this world I told your mother this. She wanted to send you away so she would not see you grow only to lose you. I convinced her you would need someone to protect you and nurture you to make this decision. You will die to kill her and anchor your magic to the forest. It will prosper always on your magic and your life will serve its purpose. Your other choice would be to run from this place and never return. Let the brothers return to their mad state as they will do soon without you and the forest will remain under Kikyo's control. This is your choice."

Kagome fell to the ground. She felt drawn to the forest. She felt drawn to Inuyasha. She was pulled out here since she was a child. Her mother knew. That's why she didn't protect her. She knew it would never matter. She could never save Kagome from her fate.

 _Why? What did I do to have this burden and duty? I was born to kill someone else and die with her!_

"I am sorry Kagome. I would not wish this on anyone. I wanted you to know so you could escape Sesshomaru now. I have told him you cannot be sacrificed and nothing more. He will do everything in his power to restore himself. What I have told him may not stop him." Kaede knelt down next to Kagome and sighed. She wished she could take her place.

Kagome sensed something right as Inuyasha came back into view. He appeared unharmed and then Sesshomaru came close behind him.

"Sesshomaru will find another way." Inuyasha walked close to Kagome and stood between her and Sesshomaru now.

"Yes of course we will brother." Sesshomaru looked away and Kagome was not convinced.

"I have just finished telling Kagome why her power would not work. Sesshomaru, Kikyo spent years perfecting her plan and you must do the same. Take time to figure this out. I must leave now and protect my own village. I wish you all luck facing Kikyo."

Kagome remembered what she said. She could not trust Sesshomaru. She needed time to think and process what Lady Kaede had said.

"Did Lady Kaede mention that Kikyo is her sister?" Sesshomaru seemed to know Kagome's thoughts. He must know that Kaede would warn her.

"She did not. Only that she could not face Kikyo and win."

"That is because Kikyo is no longer living. She was resurrected long after her death and no longer has a soul. Kaede fears facing her sister."

This did not make Kagome distrustful of Kaede. Everything the woman said made sense and she had told Kagome she could run.

 _Could I leave this place to its fate? And Inuyasha? Would he return to a monster? Could he come with me so I could purify him? How long until Sesshomaru kills everyone I love? I have to stay with them and face Kikyo and hope there's another way._

"We will face Kikyo and defeat her without harming Kagome." Inuyasha glared at his brother again.

"I would still face Kikyo if we can work together." Kagome looked over and realized this demon had always worn a mask in front of her. She could never dare to know his intentions.

Sesshomaru only nodded in return. "Let us continue the journey then and decide on the way." He turned and started walking down the path again.

"Kagome, I will protect you from anyone who would dare to hurt you." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders hard. She was scared for the intensity in his eyes. He knew they were so close to Kikyo.

He pulled her close against him and held her tight. He smelled her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. He could not lose her now that he just found her.

Kagome buried her face into his chest as tears slid down her face silently. She could feel their time together dwindling.

She knew deep inside that her purpose had always been in this forest. Now she knew that purpose was her end. She would never live out her enchanted life here. The path ahead only brought her closer to her death. But it was also Inuyasha's salvation.

They separated as she rubbed her eyes against his clothes. She didn't want him to know how scared she was. He looked at her and took her hand as they walked slowly down the path. He wouldn't rush her to their unknown future. He feared this would be all they had and they couldn't stop it.

As they walked silently down the path toward her doom, Kagome could hear the trees in a way she only remembered from her dreams. They were alive and calling to her. They too knew what she was here to do. She looked up and around at them swaying in the wind. Their old dry branches creaking. They too longed to be restored. She looked back into Inuyasha's eyes determined to find a way to save them all and maybe, even herself.


	5. Sacred Place

Chapter 5: A Sacred Place

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to update but I am back with more. This was going to be 2 chapters but seeing as it takes so long for me to update and this all fit together I'm giving it all away at once.

Kagome could see the rooftops of the village ahead.

Inuyasha said there were human villages within the forest when they ruled, but he did not know what happened to them under Kikyo's rule.

Sesshomaru walked ahead of them. Inuyasha would not let him out of his sight now.

He couldn't trust Sesshomaru with Kagome's life.

What had made his brother so selfish and power hungry was beyond Inuyasha.

Their father had been a fair and just leader. He had fought to protect his lands. Always protect never terrorize. His need to protect had drove him to war too many times though and had led to his death ultimately.

Inuyasha had been raised to protect their lands but never in practice. He went to war for his father but never for the people there, demons and humans alike. His father had allowed them all.

Kagome thought of her own village as they approached this one. How small it seemed now compared to the forest and all the magic she had seen.

An old man was tending to crops near the path. Wrinkled, thin, and obviously beaten he jerked his head up to see who approached.

When his eyes met Sesshomaru he began waking toward them exasperated.

He fell to his knees in front of Sesshomaru.

"You are yourself again, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome saw tears in the man's eyes.

She could never imagine anyone reacting to Sesshomaru this way.

"Old man, who are you?" Sesshomaru's face was a mask as always.

"My name is Tadashi. I served in your father's armies many years ago under your command, my Lord. Your people have long awaited your return." The man now had a smile on his face. He looked as though he was seeing an old friend again instead of the emotionless demon Kagome knew.

"How long have you been waiting?" Sesshomaru bent down slightly to look in the man's face for recognition.

"We have been waiting for nearly 50 years, your ever loyal subjects." The man beamed at Sesshomaru.

"Come Tadashi, tell me everything." Sesshomaru lifted the man gently by the shoulders and walked toward a large hut with him nearby.

"Kagome, we should find someone to give us an account of what happened." Kagome nodded at Inuyasha but knew she also needed to hear what Sesshomaru spoke to Tadashi about.

"Inuyasha. One of us should follow Sesshomaru. He knows more than he tells us."

"I will take care of that. You can speak to the people here and find out all you can about Kikyo and what they know." Inuyasha brushed his hand against Kagome's cheek as he walked in the direction of Sesshomaru. "Be careful Kagome, please." He whispered the last part. He hated that he had to worry about her this way. She was right though, he had to know what Sesshomaru said.

Kagome walked around the homes of villagers, mostly older men but some younger people. She did not see any children though. She shivered as she thought of why that might be.

A woman passed near her and Kagome stopped her.

"Please. We have come to free the land from Kikyo. I need to know all I can about her. Will you sit with me?" Kagome looked into the woman's eyes only to realize the woman could not be much older than her.

The woman dipped her head in acknowledgment. "I can help you, but never say you have been here. We have suffered enough."

The woman continued walking, carrying her basket of crops toward a small home down the path. Kagome followed her silently.

They walked inside her home and it reminded Kagome of her own. So small and poor. The woman sat near the fire and Kagome joined her. "Who lives here with you?"

"Just my mother. My father died defending us."

"And may I ask what you know of the demon brothers I came with?"

"I am very familiar with them. This village sits near their home and we were their most loyal servants before she came. Our men served in battle and the women tended to crops and domestic duties in their home. We are some of the only free people left in her rule, if you can call us free. Others she has captured or killed. We will never see them again. Most people in this village have given up. We are told to never bear children for we will one day lose them. We were told the brothers had abandoned us but the elders wouldn't believe it."

Kagome listened intently to every word. She must prepare herself for who she would be facing.

The young woman continued. "The brothers are our immortal protectors. The forest was long safe for any who came here for a peaceful life. My grandfather knew them both well when he served their father as all men of the village did. Inuyasha was mostly private and did as he was asked according to our elders. Sesshomaru knew he would one day rule the lands and took it very seriously. The elders say he never strayed from his duties but that once. He put the lands above everything else, even himself."

"You said except that once. What do you mean?" Kagome whispered, fearful of who might hear.

"This story is known to us very well here. The elders say that a story was passed down through many generations. There was once a time where Sesshomaru strayed from his duties. He met a woman, a human, Akira, and swore his love for her. They were separated by war but he always looked after her. Hiding her away and visiting when he was able. He loved her so much he swore to marry her despite many objections from his demon court. He made many enemies due to the match and she was isolated from loved ones as well. He was away for a time fighting distant battles and word came that her location had been found by those he was fighting. He rushed back to save her, only to be with her in her dying moments. She was too pure and innocent for his world and with all his might and power he could not protect her. He has fought harder every day since. Our elders say it has made him even more serious than he was. He will not fail again." The young woman stared deep into the fire. She had heard this story so many times and knew it by heart.

Kagome let out a deep sigh.

 _Could this be true? The evil and selfish demon I know once loved a human and she paid with her life. How long had he mourned her loss? How long had he felt the burden of these people's lives on his shoulders? I can see it now. His obsession with more power and his disdain for me. I remind him of what he has lost._

"You have given me so much. I must ask more. Do you know Kikyo's weakness? How can she be defeated now that she has so much power?" Kagome looked the young woman up and down. She may be putting her life in jeopardy. She would have to stop Kikyo before anyone else died in her place.

"I only know that she has no soul. Our elders say that without a soul, Kikyo could be overpowered by a strong and pure soul. An act that would banish her from this world. It would require that person to drag Kikyo to hell. They would die in the process but know eternal peace for their sacrifice." The young woman looked into Kagome's eyes and saw something stir beneath them. She began to understand why Kagome was here and asking these questions. She had always thought one of the brothers would defeat Kikyo but their magic was tied to the forest. If they sacrificed themselves, the forest and those within may also die. The risk was too great.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek as she nodded. Someone had to die to kill Kikyo. Someone's magic had to save the forest and lands. Kagome knew where this all led. It would all come down to her.

She stood then and bowed to the young woman. "I never asked your name."

"My name is Tomoko. And you are Kagome the Lost." The young woman understood everything now. Kagome was their salvation. She stood and bowed deeply to Kagome. "I believe you have all the answers you seek. Whatever you decide we are in your debt." The young woman looked up into Kagome's eyes once more. Kagome was to be their great protector in these times.

Tomoko walked out of her home then and Kagome stood silently, stunned at all she had heard and now knew. She left the home not long after, in search of Inuyasha.

—

Inuyasha had followed Sesshomaru to the large home in the center of the village. He waited in back of the house for Sesshomaru and the old man to enter and begin talking.

Inuyasha listened as the old man told stories of Kikyo's malice. Stories of murder and slavery until the people of these lands were broken and would no longer fight. They had no hope left. Sesshomaru never spoke a word to the old man.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we had begun to doubt we would ever be free again. I had thought I would never live to see the land healed and the rightful protectors leading us again. The last time I saw you we had returned home after years of battling to see our peaceful homes safe again. I knew such happiness in those years after. I was home and married and had children knowing my Lord was settling into ruling the lands. My children have now all been killed or taken. My wife has died. I am the last of my family."

"Tadashi, I have returned and will reclaim what has been taken. I would never let another rule these lands. I must have your aid in raising our armies and returning me to power."

"There are no armies, my Lord. We are all old and defeated now. I would fight alongside you to my dying breath but I cannot force others to do the same."

"I may call upon you once more Tadashi but not today. I will do whatever it takes to stop Kikyo, no matter the cost."

Inuyasha heard enough. He had heard Sesshomaru utter those same words once before. It had brought them here. He couldn't trust him to protect Kagome. He had to get away from him when he could. They would stop Kikyo but it was up to Inuyasha to protect Kagome.

He sensed her walk up behind him just then. He was so aware of her now. A quiet peace came over him and he knew it was her. He turned before she had announced herself.

She smiled gently at him and he could see so much pain and sadness in her eyes. He instinctively grabbed her and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms tight around her and inhaled her scent. She smelled like fresh rain. She was a cleansing presence. He would know her anywhere. He couldn't lose her so soon. They had been called together for a reason. He would do whatever he could to save her from this fate.

Kagome felt a tear fall down but willed herself to stop. She wouldn't let their time together be spent this way. She wanted to be with him and love him while she could. Her purpose had been to come to the forest and save it but her real calling was for him. To love Inuyasha. She knew it deep inside herself now. She loved him. She pulled away to look at him when she heard one of the villagers calling her name. She turned to see Tomoko waving her to come over.

"Kagome. I believe there is something you can do for us before you leave. I suspect you are a priestess with some gifts. Our creek has run dry these many years and the rain less. Perhaps your spiritual powers could bring about rain or another source of water?" Tomoko looked so hopeful it broke Kagome. She could do this for them. Sesshomaru had come out of the home with Tadashi and they only observed from a distance. The old man and Sesshomaru did not seem hopeful.

Kagome took their looks as a challenge. She had a power that could save all these people. She looked around the village and thought of her own village. How many people lived throughout these lands and suffered at the hands of Kikyo? How many could she save with her sacrifice? She would show them what her power could do. She heard that voice building inside of her. It was her own voice, she now realized. Her true self telling her who she was. She was their savior.

She followed Tomoko to the dry creek bed. Vines grew along the banks and the bedrock was crumbling from years of being dry. She felt her power ebbing and flowing within her and willed it to be like water ebbing and flowing. She pictured water running in the creek and rain falling down around them. She could feel her power taking hold but could not make the water rise. She looked around to see Inuyasha smiling at her so lovingly and thought of their time in the spring together. She did not blush but instead smiled as water rose from the ground and began to fill the creek. She held his gaze and the water continued to rise. She could remember the feel of the spring water and his scent and the look in his eyes when he held her. Her power was all hers now to control as she saw fit. The creek was restored before her.

She looked back at the crowd as they all slowly bowed. She heard whispers.

"Savior." "Protector."

She had never felt such reverence or such hatred as she caught the eyes of Sesshomaru.

She looked away to Inuyasha quickly. They had much to discuss.

—

They would camp in the village for a night before deciding on their next move. Sesshomaru claimed he had more plans but Kagome and Inuyasha weren't convinced.

Inuyasha would sleep close to Kagome tonight and protect her. But he couldn't give his brother reason to doubt Inuyasha's loyalty. Inuyasha could not let Sesshomaru see his love for Kagome. It would only make it worse.

They were given an empty home in the village to sleep in. There were beds brought in for each of them to sleep on and the home was made comfortable.

The trio talked over dinner about ways of defeating Kikyo.

"Do you feel you could purify Kikyo?" Sesshomaru looked to Kagome. He had never addressed her so directly.

"I'm not sure. Some times I feel drawn to purify objects or people but I don't know until it starts to happen. The water today was different. I could set my mind to the water and the earth wanted to be healed. I am sure Kikyo will not be so easily purified." Kagome held his intense gaze. She thought of the story of his lost love and tried to imagine any vulnerability in him. She could not see it.

 _Why does she stare at me? She should be terrified and obedient!_

Sesshomaru finally looked away when Kagome looked at Inuyasha. They smiled at one another and Sesshomaru knew he didn't imagine it that time. His brother had fallen for this human. Sesshomaru felt such rage that he stood and left the home, quietly whispering "I'll return."

"Kagome you were incredible today with the water!" Inuyasha moved closer and took her hands in his. He kissed her fingers gently one by one. She felt a light blush as she watched him.

"I thought about all those people and could picture the water but it wasn't until I saw you in the crowd that it happened." Kagome smiled at him blushing harder.

"Why do you seem shy about that?" Inuyasha looked in her eyes and tried to read what he saw there.

 _Is she nervous about how she feels or my attention? I should tell her how I feel. I love when she blushes at me. She just sees me._

"Inuyasha… I was picturing water rising and then a different image came into my mind. Water I could remember so vividly it was easy to fill that creek today." Kagome couldn't look him in the eyes when she explained.

"The spring? You were thinking of me when your power was strongest." Inuyasha grabbed her chin and placed a small kiss on her forehead then her lips. He let his hands trail down to her legs. They sat side by side but Inuyasha turned to face her. He let his fingers trace circles on her thighs, working their way up higher. He kissed her cheeks, her nose and again her lips gently. He could feel her breath catch in her throat when his fingers were so close to where they both wanted them. Inuyasha stopped then and chuckled.

"Kagome, if you don't stop me nothing will."

Kagome looked him in the eyes then. "Who said I wanted you to stop?"

Inuyasha blinked hard at that. He didn't expect her to be so bold. She always surprised him.

"We should stop though. We don't know when Sesshomaru will be back. I wanted to tell you that I think I could stop Kikyo. I just need your help to get there. My powers are getting stronger. I might be able to purify her I just don't want Sesshomaru to know. I'm not sure his plans. Inuyasha you should know he once loved a human many years ago and she was killed. Her name was Akira. That is what has made him this way. I can see it when I look at him. The way he fights for power and his hatred for me. He has lost someone and it changed him so deeply. I just wanted you to know." Kagome also knew that her power wasn't going to just purify Kikyo. This curse was made as a willing sacrifice of power. To get everything back Kagome would have to die. She just couldn't tell Inuyasha that.

"I never knew. He never said a word and I have never heard another person speak of it. I wonder how long it has been." Inuyasha saw his brother in a new light. Now that he knew Kagome, he couldn't imagine losing her.

"Let's get some rest Inuyasha before we decide anything." Kagome stood and Inuyasha followed her over to her bed. He brushed the hair away from her face and they whispered until she fell asleep and Inuyasha moved to his bed to sleep. He could not risk anyone seeing them together intimately.

 _I'll sleep away from her tonight and then never again._ Inuyasha fell asleep knowing that. Kagome dreamt of all she had learned that day.

—

Sesshomaru returned to find them both asleep. He walked quietly to where the girl slept. He had only a moment. He could kill her and drain her blood. Her death was all it would take. He was sure if he sacrificed her human life it would reverse everything and he would be a powerful demon again.

Kagome rolled over then and he looked into her sleeping face. Her face contorted in sadness or pain and she mumbled one word. "Akira." Sesshomaru felt like he had been struck down. This girl had spoken a name he had not heard in 100 years. He could not lay a hand on her now. Here was everything he has tried to avoid coming back to him. A woman he had loved for so long and her memory changes into one of only anger. He could see her face clearly now. He could remember all their love and plans. He looked over to Inuyasha sleeping. He would not be the cause of this girl's death. He would fight alongside both of them to stop Kikyo. It was his responsibility as Lord.

Sesshomaru went to sleep thinking of what he had to do.

—

When the trio woke in the morning they made small talk as they gathered their things. Sesshomaru has spent all night planning. He wasn't sure he could save Kagome but he could protect her as long as possible. Give her every chance to survive.

"Inuyasha I need to speak to you."

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru outside waiting for betrayal or plotting.

"Take Kagome away. The place father would bring us. I will do all I can to defeat Kikyo but you can keep Kagome safe for a time. I will gather forces and you will meet me at our home in 3 days. You have only 3 days with her brother. I'm sorry I can't do more. I do not know if it's her fate to die but I will try to stop it from happening." Sesshomaru never looked Inuyasha in the eye while he spoke this. He had never been so open.

"You know? Why would you protect her if you believe her death will free you?" Inuyasha tried to read his brother's blank face. It was impossible.

"There was a time I loved someone. I should have claimed her when I could, even if it was a short time together. I thought hiding her away and our feelings would protect her. I should have stood at her side no matter the costs. Do you understand me brother when I tell you to claim her?"

This ventured into the closest thing to a marriage and sex talk Inuyasha had ever had. "Yes." Inuyasha knee his brother meant for him to mate with Kagome while he could. They might all be dead after three days.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha went inside to get Kagome and leave as fast as they could. They only had these few days together now.

"Akira. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru looked to the skies and sighed. He wasn't brave enough to save her. He hoped he could be better this time.

—

After Inuyasha explained everything and Kagome processed it, they left for a sacred safe place Inuyasha's father brought them to as children. It was a small cabin nestled near mountains and the only piece of the forest Kagome had seen untouched.

"This place is protected from evil. Kikyo cannot enter this place and may not even be able to see it. We will be safe here until Sesshomaru is ready for us." Inuyasha left off the part where they might all die. Kagome seemed to know it herself without hearing it.

They walked inside together and Kagome looked around. It was not large but completely serene. This place whispered to her senses. It seemed to know her and she felt a strong belonging again. The same feeling she had with Inuyasha.

"There's a bedroom in the back and this kitchen area. We can spend time here without fear. I came here as a child when we were under threat. No one can enter except those we allow." Inuyasha felt so nervous. Being here uninterrupted for 3 days felt so binding. He wanted Kagome so badly but feared this would be when she would run. Anyone would run now instead of facing what was in front of them. Death or a life under threat with him.

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha. "What are we going to do for 3 days?"

Inuyasha chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I had a few things in mind." He walked over to her now and put his hands on her waist. He stared into her eyes but couldn't make himself say he loved her. He felt it so strongly but was too afraid she would reject him.

Kagome stood on her toes and kissed him softly. She was taunting him. She felt heat in her face and her core. He hesitated before pressing his lips firmly against hers and backing her toward the table. His hands drifted down her back to grab her ass and he pulled her up to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried and placed her down on the table.

She gasped in surprise. He leaned over her and kissed her letting his hands wander over her breasts and her stomach. She had her hands holding his face and would let one rub his ears. Inuyasha came up for air and looked in her eyes. "What?" Kagome smiled up at him.

Inuyasha took a few deep breaths. "I love you, Kagome." He kept looking into her eyes panting as he did. His hands rested on either side of her head. He searched her eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke. He could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I didn't know if you would ever tell me." She could see such relief and joy in his eyes. She would have to enjoy these three days. It might be all they ever got.

Inuyasha kissed her hard then. This kiss was so much more than before. Before had been all passion but this was a need for each other that Kagome didn't know she could feel. Inuyasha pulled away once more and used a claw to tear off her clothes in one slice. Kagome gasped. She lay naked before him again. She fought the urge to cover herself in front of him.

"Inuyasha those are my only clothes!" She only said it halfhearted. Inuyasha was rubbing his palms up and down her body. He leaned over her then and whispered against her breast. "We won't need them. Are you sure you want this?"

Kagome could barely speak now. "I want you, Inuyasha. Always."

A low guttural sound escaped Inuyasha and he began sucking on her breast and then the other. He placed a palm against one breast and the other on her stomach as he kissed down her abdomen. She felt flush with embarrassment. Then she felt him place his tongue gently against her most sensitive spot. Then move a hand down as well. He alternated using his fingers and tongue as Kagome moaned. He teased her being as gentle and slow as possible. She tried to sit up on the table but his other hand came down on her stomach holding her in place. It made her moan again.

"Inuyasha." She could barely get his name out but the sound made Inuyasha push deeper and harder. Hearing his name from her like that pushed him to the edge. He began sucking on her and pumping his fingers until she shouted his name. It undid him. He pulled off his clothes in a swift movement and lifted her off the table and onto his member slowly. They were face to face now as she adjusted on him. Inuyasha walked over to a wall carrying her close as she stared into his eyes.

"Kagome I'll be gentle." He whispered.

"Please don't." She swallowed hard looking straight at him.

It was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed her against the wall and moved in and out of her. She moved her hands to rub his chest and he grabbed them both in one hand and held them above her. His other hand was wrapped around her waist and he dipped his head to lick each breast and then kissed her hard on the mouth. She opened her mouth completely to him and he worked his tongue inside of her as he did the same with the rest of his body.

He could feel her panting change into small gasps and she looked him in the eyes as she whispered his name right before she climaxed. It only took moments before Inuyasha followed.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid down with her. Kagome curled up against him and steadied her breathing. He held her tight and took in the smell of her hair.

"Inuyasha. Do demons marry?"

Inuyasha felt startled at that. "Sometimes. Other times they mate."

"Explain it to me."

Inuyasha thought it would be hard to bring up the mating but she had done it on her own. "When two people decide to mate the male has to mark the female with a bite. It imprints her and bonds them together forever. They become more attuned to each other. It's a permanent bond so some do not mate in case they decide to separate." He tried to explain it objectively.

"How long does it take? Has a human ever done it?" She began to talk more quietly. She didn't know what he was feeling.

"It is usually done during sex and is one bite. I've never heard of a human doing it but it can be done." He spoke quietly to match her tone. She must be afraid.

"Have you… would you?" She didn't know her own question. Do people ask to be a mate? Is it a proposal or supposed to be done in the heat of the moment. She had no idea and started to feel more embarrassed about it.

Inuyasha had to look at her face now. He was too overwhelmed with emotions. Her face was red and she had a smirk. It was the same look she had the morning after they first had sex. She was shy and wouldn't be able to say everything he realized. He smiled at her. He would love seeing her this way every day. "Kagome, would you be my mate?"

She smiled bigger now and nodded. "Yes. I would be honored."

Inuyasha started kissing her again. He wouldn't wait another minute.

Kagome slid on top of him and started kissing him as she slowly adjusted onto him. She gasped at the sensation of being on top of him. She had done it so quickly Inuyasha stared at her with a wolffish grin. He sat up and she rode him as he sucked and nipped at her breasts. Inuyasha thrusted into her harder and harder as she held his face against her breasts and slammed down onto him.

"Inu, Inu" She began to whisper his name and he knew it was time. He sank his teeth just below her collarbone and she screamed in pleasure. He licked away the hurt and climaxed with her.

Kagome could feel a tingling sensation that grew into a warm glow where Inuyasha had bit her. Even as she climbed off of him it called her to him. She felt so sure of their bond now and could feel it constantly like gravity drawing her in. She walked to the bathroom and started pouring some water into the tub.

Inuyasha was staring at her backside from the bed unmoved. He was completely attached to her now. He felt a sharp need to protect her and be with her. He was aware of her every breath. She had to live through this or he wouldn't.

They climbed into the bath together and made love again. Kagome could feel her power twining with their bond. It made it stronger. The window outside showed the safe piece of land they were on was spreading. Even now Kagome was purifying the land around them.

A/N it was very long but I hope it was worth the wait. Please no negative reviews just move on if you don't like it! Also all the names I used have a meaning if you care to look them up. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!

.


	6. All For Love

Chapter 6: All For Love

A/N: thanks for the followers and new readers. This is just a hobby but I do appreciate everyone!

" _Akira. Please. If you come with me I can make you stronger. You can be with me and rule this land."_

" _Sesshomaru. That is your path. I love you for you. I have never wanted the recognition or guilt of ruling at your side." Akira could feel tears rolling down her face. She wanted a human life but loved a demon. She could never truly be with him._

" _There is a way for us to be together and you won't do it? Why?" Sesshomaru had grabbed her arms and shook her a little. He could not believe she was saying this._

" _I cannot watch all the humans I love die. I cannot watch as these people fight and bleed. People see me in the village or around the palace and I hide from them. I cannot face their expectations of me. They want me to be great to have stolen the Lord Sesshomaru's heart. This is never what I intended."_

" _Let me protect you and we can be together in whatever way you want." He tried to pull her close but she kept at arms reach from him._

" _Leave the armies and come here to live with me. Your father will protect us and we can have a life together in this village."_

" _That I cannot do Akira. I am my father's heir and this is my destiny and sworn duty. I must do what is asked of me." Sesshomaru could see her features change. They would never agree on this._

" _Then we must never see each other again. It will be too painful. I must stay here with the humans and you must go and rule them." She turned away from him then._

" _Akira, I will come back. I have to go with the armies now but will return and we will decide something. I can give you more than this human life. You could become powerful like I am." He put his hand on her cheek. He could hear the horses outside. It was time to go._

" _We will talk. Be safe Sesshomaru." She smiled at him and he gave her a small kiss before he left her home. She knew they could never be together. He didn't understand that she wanted to be human and live here. She could never leave this life behind and he could never be just a husband to her. He was a powerful demon and would some day rule these lands. Neither would sacrifice for the other._

Sesshomaru woke up panting. He had not dreamt of Akira in many years. His thoughts of her had been clouded with regret and anger for her not accepting his offer. He could have mated with her and made her stronger. She would have never agreed to it though. It would have made her something other than human and she only craved a human existence.

Sesshomaru hoped his brother would be more fortunate. It may be the only way to save everyone.

—

Kagome began to open her eyes. She knew such peace here. After she bathed with Inuyasha last night they finally fell asleep with him behind her holding her close. She blushed at the thought of the bite at her neck. He said it would bring them closer together and she could feel his every breath, heartbeat, and feel his soul. She moved the strands of black hair from her shoulder. It looked darker, more onyx.

She rolled to face Inuyasha and screamed. Laying next to her was Inuyasha with black hair and no demon ears. He immediately jumped out the bed naked ready to face whatever was attacking only to see Kagome staring back at him.

"Why are you screaming?!" Inuyasha stopped and caught a glimpse of his black hair down his shoulders.

"Inuyasha. You look….human." Kagome crawled over the bed towards him taking slow deep breaths.

Inuyasha was feeling his hair and stopped when he didn't reach his demon ears. He felt the sides of his head and realized he now had human ears.

"Kagome. You look different." Inuyasha stopped touching his hair and ears to move to Kagome at the edge of the bed. She sat there naked staring at his hair. Inuyasha touched the bite on her neck and could feel demonic power there. Kagome froze.

"Inuyasha. Did I take your demonic energy?" Kagome looked up at him wide eyed.

"I don't think so. Last night when we mated I only thought of one thing. That we could somehow be together always. I knew you would have a human life and I couldn't imagine outliving you. This place is not just sacred because of what it meant to my family. This place is the origin of the magic of the forest. It is protected because of its own will. My family is the chosen protectors and our magic is gifted by this place. My father never let us forget it. All magic comes from somewhere and for a reason. It is why this part of the forest is still alive. I think if you stole my demonic powers I would be an old man or dead. I'm over 50 years old." Inuyasha was looking at Kagome's face, studying the small changes. She was brighter somehow and her body looked more toned than it had last night.

Kagome blushed under Inuyasha's gaze. He was looking as though he had not seen her naked before.

"Inuyasha. You're staring." She smiled at him. He had never felt so in love with her. She had withstood mating with a demon only to come out stronger than before. He bent down and kissed her on the mouth.

Kagome pushed herself back on the bed and laid down. Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her body, amazed at his mate. He kissed her slowly on the lips and could feel their shared power now. He kissed that mating bite softly and it sent heat throughout both of their bodies. This was an unbreakable bond. He grabbed Kagome's legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed where he licked her and rubbed her until he could not hold back any longer. He pushed himself deep inside of her and made love to her until she cried out and was panting. He finished with her and just laid on top of her.

He had become so distracted by the changes in her. _I don't want to think about what any of this means yet. We only have until tomorrow._ Inuyasha did not want to spoil this time together.

Kagome could feel something outside. It was a pull, like a tether and she had to follow. "Inuyasha, something is outside." Kagome moved from Inuyasha and wrapped herself before moving for the door. Feeling entranced to go outside.

"Kagome, wait!" He tried to jump in front of her but she insisted.

"There's something I need to see." She stepped around him and he grabbed pants as he followed her outside. He knew they were protected but wouldn't risk anything.

Kagome walked out the house and around to the right side under the cover of some trees. She walked between the until there was a small clearing with a large boulder.

"I am the forest. Who has asked for my protection?" The voice was one of age and peace and beginnings. It was the sweetest sound Kagome had ever heard.

"My name is Kagome. I have come to the forest to free the people."

"You did not ask for protection. You have come to give it and release me from this binding. Where is Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stumbled through the clearing looking for the source of the voice.

"Ah. Lord Inuyasha. You have asked for my protection. You have failed me once before."

"I didn't ask for anything except my mate's life to be spared. For her to be strong enough to survive this."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and studied his face. She could see how worried and full of despair he was. She had accepted her fate but did not realize Inuyasha knew what she had to do.

"I have granted what you ask. Your mating bond has given her strength. One day a month you will appear as weak as a human. Your mate will gain power from this through the bond so she may live out an immortal existence with you…"

"Thank you, great forest." Inuyasha began to bow.

"This bond will be severed if she does not protect me or if she ever ventures from my boundaries. Kagome. You are now Lady Kagome of the Forest. You will never leave and in sacrificing this you will become a protector like your mate and live an immortal life with him. Do you swear it?"

Kagome did not think she would survive the next few days to find out. Inuyasha needed this peace to keep fighting. This would not be too great a sacrifice. This forest had been calling to her as long as she could remember. She could protect it and the people or die trying.

"I accept"

Kagome could hear Inuyasha let out a sigh as he grabbed her hand. He thought this would spare her from being sacrificed. She could still be killed. She would not share her doubts with him now. They only had this small window of time together.

"The most powerful magic is the purest, Lady Kagome. Do not forget that."

Kagome bowed and walked hand in hand with Inuyasha back to their temporary home. They had such little time left.

—

Kagome and Inuyasha spent the rest of the day making love or exploring their surroundings. Neither spoke of what awaited them. They still had tomorrow together.

The following day they awoke to find Inuyasha had silver hair and golden eyes again. Kagome still looked brighter and stronger. They did not bring up that it was their final day together. Tomorrow morning they would leave and meet Sesshomaru near the palace and face everything they couldn't say.

They spent the day in each other's arms or playing in the nearby waterfall. This sacred place was so peaceful they could almost forget what was awaiting them tomorrow.

When the sun began to set they laid down and held each other in the tall grass outside. They watched as the sun fell over the horizon.

"Inuyasha. Finding you and this place has meant everything to me. I never knew I could be so happy and fulfilled. An eternity with you would be a blessing. It is not a punishment at all." She squeezes his arm. It was the closest she could come to saying goodbye.

"I would have never imagined my breaking into your home one night would win you over." Inuyasha chuckled lightly. He kissed the back of her neck and inhaled her scent. This is what he wanted to remember.

She swatted his arm then. "You're lucky you ran into me and I saved you!" Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and stood up to run away, laughing.

Inuyasha got up and chased after her, catching up with her behind the house. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. "I am very lucky to have met you, my Lady Kagome." He smirked at that.

"Yes. What a lonely Lord you would have been without me." She smiled down at him and moved down to kiss him. They made love in the grass gently and when they were finished they held each other naked with Inuyasha's shirt covering them. They watched the stars and whispered their I love you's.

Tonight might be their last time together. Tomorrow would be their last chance to save it all.


End file.
